In recent years, the capacitive touch screen technology is rapidly developing in the display technology field. The capacitive touch technology is mainly divided into In-Cell technology, One Glass Solution (OGS) technology and On-Cell technology. The On-Cell technology refers to integrating touch electrodes at the outside of a substrate of a display panel. The process of the On-Cell technology is simple, and the related devices are not required to be remodeled, so the On-Cell technology is adopted by most of the panel manufactures. The On-Cell technology further includes Multi-layer On Cell (MLOC) technology and Single-layer On Cell (SLOC) technology, and the latter is more advantageous since it requires only one exposure process, so the SLOC technology is becoming a mainstream solution of the On Cell touch screen technology.
However, for the SLOC touch screen in the related art, when viewing the touch screen from a certain angle, alternant dim and bright stripes may appear since a part of wires reflect light while a part of wires does not reflect light. As a result, the display effect of the display device is adversely affected.